


Маленькие тайны больших разведчиков

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012)
Genre: F/M, Office Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: «Сэр, — тянет Манипенни, и он почему-то слышит в её голосе одновременно упрёк и весёлое предвкушение, которым не может найти объяснения. — Что мы здесь делаем? Только честно».





	

Мисс Манипенни — сама элегантность. Глядя на эту изящную красотку, сложно заподозрить, что она способна одним движением сломать кому-нибудь шею или попасть из винтовки в центр мишени с тысячи метров. 

Всё то же самое можно было бы сказать, например, и о Джейн Бонд, но что-то неуловимо отличает их — как отличает Манипенни от всех остальных полевых агентов-женщин, работающих в МИ-6, и Мэллори далеко не сразу понимает, что именно.

Бонд — смертельное оружие в парчовых ножнах. Как бы она ни старалась, ей никогда не удаётся до конца запрятать жёсткий холод взгляда и решительную уверенность осанки. За обольстительной внешностью скрываются совершенно мужской ум и безжалостная целеустремлённость охотника. Быть может, на Мэллори произвело слишком глубокое впечатление её личное дело, но ему не удаётся воспринимать 007 как женщину.

Ив Манипенни, несмотря на стаж полевой работы, внушительный послужной список и превосходные результаты физических тестов, остаётся женщиной до мозга костей. Лукавой, мудрой, независимой, но позволяющей себе некоторые слабости.

Мэллори не сомневается, что она перестанет с ним разговаривать, если узнает, что он перевёл её на кабинетную службу не в последнюю очередь потому, что женщинам, по его мнению, не место на войне. Да, это попахивает тем, что в современном мире принято называть сексизмом, но Мэллори вырос в консервативной семье, где не видели ничего позорного для женщин в том, чтобы мужчины уважали их и берегли.

Он представляет на миг реакцию Бонд на чью-нибудь попытку её защитить и невольно смеётся.

***

— Ив, я сегодня задержусь подольше, но вам не стоит обращать на это внимание, идите домой.

Она окидывает его внимательным взглядом, останавливается на слегка распущенном узле галстука, пальцах, рассеянно крутящих ручку, чуть заметно подрагивающем правом веке, и медленно кивает, словно приходя к какому-то решению. Через десять минут на столе перед ним оказываются чашка зелёного чая с мятой и тарелка с небольшим кусочком торта. Мэллори смотрит на них, как на какое-то волшебство, и поднимает глаза.

— У Энжелы из бухгалтерии сегодня день рождения, она угощала всех во время обеденного перерыва, — пожимает плечами Манипенни, словно не зная, что магию нельзя объяснять, если не хочешь, чтобы она разрушилась.

Но магия Ив Манипенни слишком сильна, чтобы что-то могло её разрушить.

***

Он выбирает её по наитию. Просматривает личные дела агентов, принимавших участие в провалившейся операции по возвращению похищенного жёсткого диска, и останавливается на фотографии молодой темнокожей девушки. Её лицо, как и на всех подобных фото, выглядит серьёзным, но Мэллори кажется, что он замечает еле сдерживаемую улыбку в уголках губ и смешливый блеск в глазах, и он решает почему-то, что с этим человеком ему будет легче всего работать.

Разумеется, всё это ему лишь показалось, но позже, увидев её в реальности, он поражается тому, насколько точно сумел угадать. 

— Будьте осторожны, сэр, не вздумайте давать ей в руки оружие, — нахально усмехается Бонд, покидая его кабинет в самый первый раз. — Хватит с вас и одной шальной пули.

Мэллори хочет ответить, что таланты мисс Манипенни лежат далеко за пределами банального членовредительства, но эта фраза неожиданно кажется ему самому слишком двусмысленной, и он просто оставляет реплику 007 без комментариев.

Тем не менее эта фраза абсолютно справедлива. Он ещё не успел толком вступить в должность, но уже не представляет, как бы справлялся со всеми навалившимися на него заботами, если бы не Манипенни. Она напоминает ему анимированного помощника из старой версии «Майкрософт Офис» — всегда наготове, чтобы ответить на вопрос, найти необходимую информации, помочь с любой задачей. Более того: совсем скоро он замечает, что она начинает предугадывать его запросы и выполнять их порой даже прежде, чем он успевает попросить об этом. 

Она приучает его не держать в голове миллион деталей и кучу ненужных сведений, не задумываться о рутинных мелочах и не перепроверять чужую работу. Благодаря ей, он может позволить себе помнить только о действительно важных вещах, зная, что обо всём остальном она будет помнить за него. 

А потом он пропускает день её рождения и вдруг осознаёт — резко, словно впечатавшись на полном ходу в коварно возникшую на пути стеклянную дверь, — что, принимая её внимание к деталям как данность, совершенно невнимателен к ней сам. Он не знает, какие она любит цветы, предпочитает чай или кофе, не помнит, каким ароматом она пользуется, и не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, нравится ли ей вообще её работа. Насколько это сложно — быть ею? Знать всё и обо всех, думать за собственное начальство на шаг вперёд, возиться с ним, словно с маленьким ребёнком? Насколько подобное положение может тяготить молодую красивую женщину, явно мечтавшую о карьере полевого агента, а не секретарши?

***

— Сэр? — Ив останавливается в замешательстве перед собственным столом и неуверенно смотрит на М через открытую дверь его кабинета. Она давно бросила попытки приходить в офис раньше него, но сейчас ей кажется, что он вовсе не уходил вчера домой.

— Доброе утро, Ив, — невозмутимо улыбается он поверх развёрнутой газеты. Перед ним стоит исходящая паром чашка кофе — и Ив посмеялась бы про себя над тем, что он, оказывается, знает дорогу до кухни, но все её мысли занимает сейчас точно такая же чашка, стоящая на её собственном столе.

— Вы принесли мне кофе? — спрашивает она осторожно, словно её слова — это иголка, от соприкосновения с которой мир может лопнуть, как воздушный шарик.

— Я подумал, что это самое малое, чем я могу отблагодарить вас за вашу исключительную работу, — отвечает М, и в его голосе слышится затаённое тепло.

***

После истории с Максом Дэнби и едва не случившегося объединения разведок, Мэллори задумывается над тем, что было бы, если бы его действительно отправили в отставку. Вернее, их всех — С не стал бы держать на службе людей, слишком очевидно преданных прежнему руководству. Что бы стало с Кью, с его гениальным умом, столь отчаянно нуждающимся во внешних ограничениях и столь явно не умеющим втискиваться в рамки? Куда подался бы Билл Таннер, этот тихий незаметный человек, обладающий потрясающим организаторским талантом? Куда вернулась бы Бонд, вновь разочаровавшись в мирной жизни и не найдя привычного дома там, где оставила его в прошлый раз? Чем бы занялась Манипенни, его Ив, настолько сросшаяся с ролью его тени и личного помощника, что он почти теряется каждый раз, когда оказывается где-то без неё?

Что бы делал он сам, бывший военный, бывший дипломат, бывший шпион, не достигший ровным счётом ничего ни на одном из этих поприщ? Что вообще есть в его жизни, кроме этой неблагодарной работы, на которой его в любой момент могут обвинить во всех смертных грехах, как сделали это с Оливией Мэнсфилд, и отправить на свалку пинком под зад?

Он поднимает голову, смотрит через теперь почти всегда открытую дверь на увлечённо печатающую что-то Манипенни, и грудь сдавливает острым чувством сожаления. Если бы не было МИ-6, если бы он не был её начальником, если бы она не была его подчинённой, если бы этот мир был чуточку проще, чем он есть, если бы...

К сожалению, он никогда не узнает, чтобы было бы в этом случае. Его слишком хорошо научили жить по предписанным правилам и совсем не научили отступать от них — хотя бы на шаг, хотя бы на полшажочка.

Манипенни отрывает глаза от монитора компьютера и, встретившись с ним взглядом, мягко улыбается, подбадривающе и самую чуточку заговорщически. Он несколько мгновений медлит, прежде чем улыбнуться ей в ответ.

В конце концов, думает он, никакой устав не запрещает ему по пятницам пропускать по пинте с Биллом или отвечать на ночные звонки Бонд, которой неймётся в своей Швейцарии, но которая не готова пока признать, что хочет вернуться. Так почему он не может позволить себе улыбнуться раз-другой своему секретарю, человеку, который знает, без преувеличения, все его секреты и без которого он не смог бы быть тем, кем должен?

Или, например, пригласить её на бокал вина. Представить Манипенни пьющей пиво ему почему-то не удаётся.

***

— Пятница? Отлично! — живо соглашается Манипенни, словно не видит в приглашении ничего необычного или неожиданного.

— Сегодня не получится? Ничего страшного, — пожимает плечами Билл и почему-то улыбается: — Хорошего вечера, сэр.

Мэллори говорит себе, что всё это ровным счётом ничего не значит.

***

— Сэр, — тянет Манипенни, и он почему-то слышит в её голосе одновременно упрёк и весёлое предвкушение, которым не может найти объяснения.

«Бокал вина» незаметно превращается в бутылку французского красного сухого, и к концу её их разговор начинает казаться ему полным потайных смыслов и завуалированных намёков — слишком прозрачных, чтобы он мог быть уверен в том, что ему не показалось.

— Ив? — Он выжидающе поднимает брови, пригубив бокал с остатками вина. Внутри, вопреки расслабляющему воздействию алкоголя, нарастает тревога, и он решает, что им пора расходиться по домам.

— Что мы здесь делаем? Только честно.

Она выглядит одновременно гораздо пьянее и гораздо трезвее, чем он чувствует себя: глаза неестественно блестят, щёки порозовели, но взгляд остаётся таким же острым, как и всегда.

— Мы пьём хорошее вино и обсуждаем политику, погоду и общих знакомых, как делают обычно друзья.

— Друзья, — повторяет Манипенни и коротко ухмыляется одной ей известной шутке — привычка, явно подхваченная у Бонд. — Ну, если так...

Сменив тему, она делится забавной сплетней про Кью, не имеющей ничего общего с действительностью. Они допивают, Мэллори расплачивается за обоих, галантно подаёт Манипенни пальто и ловит для неё такси.

Он диктует таксисту её адрес и гордо смотрит на Манипенни, словно выучил наизусть не одну строчку, а целую поэму. Она несколько секунд задумчиво смотрит на него, затем качает головой и, обхватив Мэллори за шею, целует в губы. От неожиданности ему приходится ухватиться за открытую дверцу такси, чтобы не потерять равновесие, и на поцелуй он отвечает скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно.

— Ив, — предупреждающе произносит он, отстранившись. У него наготове сразу сотня объяснений, каждое из которых сводится к «мы не можем» или «мы не должны». 

— Ты снова собираешься сделать вид, что ничего не происходит и мы просто отлично провели вечер _как друзья_? — шипит Манипенни, недобро прищурившись, и он не может справиться с восхищением, которое вызывает у него это зрелище. Его изящная маленькая фурия, свирепый страж ключей от святая святых МИ-6 — и, как оказалось, от его собственного сердца.

— Мы работаем вместе, Ив, — напоминает он, нежно проводя ладонью по её щеке и наслаждаясь ощущением прикосновения к её коже. Кажется, ему снилось уже что-то похожее, только он старательно забывал эти сны, проснувшись.

— И что с того? — фыркает она. — Мы работаем в разведке, Гарет. Это такое специальное место для тех, кто терпеть не может играть по правилам.

Он всегда находил особое удовольствие именно в игре по правилам, но сейчас, глядя на её недовольное лицо, не может ничего возразить.

Быть может, ему действительно пора уже стать настоящим шпионом.

Вместо ответа он впивается в её губы жарким поцелуем, и теперь уже она растерянно взмахивает руками от неожиданности, явно оказавшись не готова к такой страсти.

***

— Гарет, — стонет она, выгибаясь на постели, и он впитывает звуки её голоса, произносящего его имя. Кто бы мог подумать, что это звучит настолько возбуждающе — особенно для того, кто уже несколько лет слышит в свой адрес лишь безликое «М». Интересно, знал ли об этом эффекте тот, кто первым придумал давать агентам МИ-6 кодовые имена из одной буквы?

Он пьёт её голос, её стоны и вздохи, пробует на вкус её тело, молодое, гибкое, такое чертовски изящное в его осторожных руках, и улыбается победно каждый раз, когда угадывает правильную точку, правильный момент, подбирает ещё один маленький ключик к ней. Чувствует ли она то же тёплое торжество, когда кладёт на его стол бумаги, о которых он не успел ещё попросить? 

Манипенни — _Ив_ , его Ив — обвивает его руками и ногами, вжимаясь так плотно, что он перестаёт понимать, где заканчивается её тело и начинается его собственное; каждое прикосновение к разгорячённой коже отзывается электрическими разрядами в кончиках пальцев, в позвоночнике и в животе, там, где наконец распускается тугой узел сдерживаемых желаний.

Он кончает, уткнувшись лицом ей в плечо, задыхается от сладкого аромата её духов, смешивающегося с её собственным запахом, и думает о том, что эту тайну он не выдаст никому на свете.


End file.
